


A nice Ring to it

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But short summaries of how they got together, F/M, Klance after the galra are defeated, Like the love was already there, M/M, Sort of quick burn, Until Keith that is, but both were too chickenshit to say it out loud, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: Keith and Lance domestic life after Galra learn to take a fucking chill pill





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my dearest Yami.

            Keith woke up to the smell of pancakes and fruit, squinting in what looked to be… the early noon light. He couldn’t help but groan as he pushed himself off of his stomach in the tangled sky blue sheets, hair sticking up like a cockatoo and drool damp on the pillow. He balanced on one hand as he rubbed his palm into his eye socket, tiredness still clinging to him insistently. Shit, even his black tank top seemed resistant to change its form of ‘I’m sleeping, don’t fucking do it’ with creases essentially imprinted into it. He smacked his lips and sat back on his calves, the mattress of their bed bouncing slightly with the movement. Their room was small, fitting a queen sized bed, two bedside tables on each side, and a tiny little art stand for when Lance wanted to paint next to the window that took up the entire wall that faced out to the city, hills able to be seen from the height of their abode amongst tall skyscraper buildings. It was one of the reasons that the flat was so expensive, but as he could hear Lance beginning to hum from outside the sliding door on the opposite wall, he couldn’t help but smile sleepily, sliding a hand down his face as he slowly but surely moved his legs out from under him onto the cool wooden floors they had installed throughout the entire apartment.

            After all, it was theirs now.

            He slid the door open to see their kitchen, small but advanced in appliances. Black marble countertops were elegant on both the counters and the small island in the middle. Cherry wood cabinets (Keith got to pick) were decorated with simple handles, round and black. To his right was the formal dining room, and to the left was the living room, tv set up right on the back of the window walls that lined the entire apartment. Keith always liked being able to see the world around him, and Lance always had shared that view.

            Speaking of.

            Lance was sing softly ‘Gimme Love’ by Carly Rae Jespen, Bluetooth speakers actually playing the song, but soft enough that it wouldn’t have woken Keith. He was wearing shorts and his traditional long sleeved baseball tee, and Keith could only watch and admire a pancake being flipped in the air and landing perfectly back in the pan before being put on a plate with two other pancakes, already littered with fruit and syrup, most of the fruit for Keith, probably. Lance always liked the pancakes more, and Keith was a weak, weak man when it came to Lance Sanchez.

            So he moved a little closer, resting on the side of the countertop as Lance hummed and swayed, noticing the slight drip of his hair and the slight dampness of his shirt. A shower, then. No wonder he smelled so nice. Lance was always, surprisingly, a morning person. That first day on the ship when he was late was actually one of the few times he overslept. More than not, he was always running on six hours of sleep or less, and it always worried Keith.

            Though, not like Keith was any better. He was such a light sleeper that even Lance shifting in the bed would have him awake immediately, looking for any sight of danger. He had nightmares almost as much as Lance, enough that he got ‘Nightmare Spasms’, Shiro finally pursuing his career as a Doctor and sitting him down about it when Keith woke up with his face cut up and bleeding, and his nails covered with it. Twitching in his sleep was normal for him, and soon the spasms became normal too.

            But sometimes Keith would wake up to Lance kissing his cheeks, where he had accidentally cut himself in his sleep, or on his shoulders or wherever the marks may be. And they would just as easily drown in space as they would in each other.

            Sometimes they slept tangled together, a giant mass of limbs and unison breaths. Sometimes they slept apart, but not completely, either touching by feet or by hand, or even fingers intertwined. But they never slept alone if they had a choice. There was always something comforting about having human warmth with them as they slept, something that told them that even when the nightmares came, even when the darkness cut a little too deep into their skins, they always had each other an arm’s reach away.

            And that was no different this morning, when Keith watched Lance gracefully put his last pancake down, four evenly stacked on a cracked plate passed down from his mother. Keith could remember the first time that Lance introduced Keith to his family, his aunt trying to get him together with Lance’s sister. Shiro had laughed, clapping his foster brother on the shoulder and said simply, ‘not with the way he swings, Ma’am. I’m not even sure he can run straight.’

            That had ended up with Keith turning the colour of a tomato and Shiro being kicked out of the family meeting, even though he was technically all Keith had. But later, he came in and was quickly overwhelmed by the mass of warm, kind hearted people that were the Sanchez family. They were all so bright and warm, like their own little stars. Even the children were bright and friendly, hugging Shiro’s legs and demanding him to pick them up. Dinner had gone so, so smoothly between them, and Keith couldn’t stop staring at how lovingly Lance had looked at his little Niece, big brown eyes matching big blue ones in excitement. Keith couldn’t help but find himself sinking even deeper into the feeling that not only did he love Lance, but he was _in_ Love with Lance.

            Shiro had taught him the difference, one day after they returned to Earth, praises and awards in tow. Had sat him down with Allura, holding hands with the Altean who was positively beaming as Shiro said softly that he was going to marry her. “Loving someone isn’t the same as being in love with someone.” The way that his words floated to Keith, permeating his chest and piercing his very soul was something he could never forget. “Loving someone, that’s seeing them as they are and being happy with adoring that. Being _in_ love… That’s like piloting our lions. You can feel yourself on only the tip of the iceberg of who that person is, of what they are. But you want to dive deeper into the unknown, explore what nobody else has seen about them. _That_ is what I feel about Allura.” The woman had turned a slight pink at the confession, but leaned over and pressed a kiss to the black paladin’s cheek. “And I hope you’re okay with this, Keith. I value your opinion like no other. Please remember that.”

            Keith could only stare at them with a stunned expression on his face for a while, feeling something in his brain shift into place at Shiro’s words.

            _“What’s your birthday, Keith?” Lance asked over a cup of tea at a local café. “I want to know for future reference.”_

_“What do you like to do during your free time?” Blue eyes blinked at him like a curious cat, and if Keith didn’t know better, a tail would be swishing behind the boy with copper skin and a hauntingly gorgeous smile that kept him up at night. “Anything fun, Cool kid?”_

_“Do you still believe in horoscopes? I do.” They were lounging in a tiny one room apartment Keith rented out, life stagnating except for the one gust of fresh air resting his head on his lap. “I’m a cancer.” Lance winked, and Keith could stop a nervous laugh from making its way out of his mouth. “I love deeply, and I love strongly. Hopefully the person I love will be up to the task of trying to match me.”_

_Keith swore Lance’s eyes didn’t leave his when he spoke._

“Oh.” He said dumbly, and Shiro blinked, Allura tilting her head in surprise. “I get it. I- Yeah. I understand.” He stood up so abruptly that the couple in front of him jolted, and Keith stared down at them. “Shiro, I’m proud of you for becoming a Doctor, following your heart and choosing Allura to be yours, and yours hers.” He glanced over at the ivory haired altean, who had a knowing gleam in her eyes, the intelligent princess. “I’m sure she’ll keep you in line.”

            Shiro sputtered slightly, but stopped immediately when Keith wrapped him into a hug, startling all three of them in the room. Keith hardly ever touched anyone besides Shiro and Lance, and those were mostly touches to their wrists to get their attention. But as Shiro thought he couldn’t be more surprised, Keith let go and hugged Allura too, her pinkish blue eyes widening to the size of plates. “I’m happy for the both of you.” Keith murmured, unable to see the tears pricking in the corners of the engaged couple’s eyes. “And I could not be more proud to call you my brother, and my sister in law. Okay?” He pulled back, nearly jolting in surprise when he saw Allura in straight up tears. Allura, who faced down Zarkon herself, who cut his head off even when he spat lies about her father. Crying because of Keith. “I-ah.”

            She had only one thing to say. “Go. See him.” Her voice was raspy, and Keith had already left the room before Shiro could ask what was happening.

            He couldn’t remember when he had started running to his hoverbike, couldn’t remember breaking the speed limit two times over just to get to Lance’s house where his family lived. Couldn’t remember shoving the door open and racing up the stairs, but he could remember grabbing Lance by the shoulders, ignoring his startled face and whispering, “I’m in love with you.”

            If it were any other time, seeing the great Lance Sanchez speechless, jaw dropped, eyes wide and face flushed would make Keith crow with laugher, make him take a photo. But instead his face was flushed too as he waited, teetering on the edge and waiting for either the best or worst day of his life. But Lance, instead of saying anything about that, had simply swallowed, looked between them, and said with a hoarse voice, “It’s about fucking time you realized it, mullet!”

            And then they tumbled onto the bed, finding solace in one another’s kisses and slow breaths for the first time.

            “Mierda, Keith!” The red paladin was shoved back into the present when Lance jumped so high that he elbowed the pan that he was using to flip pancakes in, making him hiss louder. “When did you get here?!? You should still be in bed.”

            “I got up a while ago. Sorry.” Keith said, not at all sorry as he stepped a little closer. “But you know what we should do?”

            Lance’s eyes narrowed. “What.”

            Keith smiled, grabbing a strawberry covered in syrup and shoving it in his mouth before saying, “I wanna go get a dog today. Or a cat.” He started pulling his hair up in a ponytail. “Maybe even both.”

            “A _dog?_ ” Lance’s eyes practically sparkled. “A _cat?!?_ Keith, I’m allergic, but we can do it anyway. I mean, I piloted a giant mechanical one for years, I think that at least has to earn me some brownie points. I want a munchkin.”

            “Um. No. We are getting a Russian blue, and a great dane.” Keith was already going back to their little closet in their room, pulling out a winter jacket and boots and walking back out to grab another fruit. Lance smacked his hand with the spatula, making him laugh and shake out his hand. “Rude.”

            “We have all the time in the world, Keith.” Lance’s voice, though it may have had a tinge of exasperation, was filled with mirth. “We’re gonna eat breakfast, and _then_ we are going out to the pound. There’s no reason to run anymore.” Lance’s smile was breathtaking in its glory, and Keith could feel his world stop. “We’re home now.”

            Home, huh?

            That’s got a nice ring to it.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
